


The Double Spock

by vulcankirkspock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jim, Human!Spock, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Transporter Malfunction, Vulcan!Spock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcankirkspock/pseuds/vulcankirkspock
Summary: At first Jim really wasn't sure about what he saw. He feared that his mind played pranks on him. But then Bones cursed and Scotty nearly collapsed on the console. Jim finally came back to his senses. Slowly he walked up to the transporter. “Spock …?”“Yes, Captain?” - “Yes, Jim?”Both men answered him and Jim swallowed. Yes … he had thought so. But then the two looked at each other. “Fascinating.” Both said in union and while Bones made a sound like he was in pain, Jim just swallowed and blinked again. Because … suddenly he believed the dirtiest of his fantasies was just real. And Jim knew he was damned.





	The Double Spock

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came yesterday evening. So happy Spirk-Day and please leave me some reviews.  
> (Please be aware that this is my first Spirk-Fanfiction in english, since it's not my first language.)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless.

Jim blinked.

He blinked again.

“Oh my … goddamn it!”

He slowly turned to Bones, who cursed so heavy that it seemed Jim wasn't the only one seeing … seeing what he … saw.

~*~

At first Jim really wasn't sure about what he saw. He feared that his mind played pranks on him. But then Bones cursed and Scotty nearly collapsed on the console. Jim finally came back to his senses. Slowly he walked up to the transporter. “Spock …?”

“Yes, Captain?” - “Yes, Jim?”

Both men answered him and Jim swallowed. _Yes_ … he had thought so. But then the two looked at each other. “Fascinating.” Both said in union and while Bones made a sound like he was in pain, Jim just swallowed and blinked again. Because … suddenly he believed the dirtiest of his fantasies was just real. And Jim knew he was damned.

~*~

“I believe it's a malfunction, Captain. But it could be also some side effect from the neutron storm that's near our position.” Scotty looked excusing at him, while Bones scanned Human-Spock with his Tricorder. At the same time Vulcan-Spock watched Jim with an expression, he couldn't read. And it made Jim both. Hot and cold. Slowly he glanced back to Scotty. “Okay, but please hurry.” Scotty gave him a short nod. Then he rushed out of the sickbay. Leaving them alone with the Spocks and Bones.

“That's the reason why I hate the damn transporter. Just one damn uniqueness and your insides are on the outside.” Bones closed the recorder and then turned to the other Spock. “Your human part is alright, now it's your turn.”

“If you doesn't have something else to test, I'm free to go back to my shift, Leonard?” Human-Spock asked Bones and they both looked at each other, before they turned to Human-Spock, who watched them with a very soft and nice expression. _Damn!_ Jim cursed in his mind. Spock looked so cute and lovely like this. He really had tried to ignore it. But Human-Spock ... was not just cute. He was damn sexy. His hair wasn't as perfect like Vulcan-Spocks. His brows were normal like human brows. Just like his ears. And further ... he had some stubble. Human-Spock looked rough, but nice and ... mysterious. But on the other side was Vulcan-Spock. He seemed stiff and straight and cold. But his eyes had some deepness hidden, which was impenetrable and yet Jim knew they hid something very ... intense. And Jim knew he would love it to brought out some of his deep emotions. Because after eight years working with the Vulcan, he just knew things.

“I don't see a reason why he shouldn't, Bones.” Jim smiled at Human-Spock, who blushed slightly and Jim found that he liked this even more. Bones sighed. Then he nodded and turned back to Vulcan-Spock. “Now, Spock, don't be so shy and sit down.” Jim looked low at the Vulcan and smiled even more brightly. “Hurry, because I need you later.” He watched the Vulcans expression, but ... nothing. “On the bridge. Until then ...” With this Jim turned around and touched Human-Spock at his arm. “Coming?” And if this Spock got again a little flustered, Jim may thought this could be both. Funny, and immense dangerous. “Always, Jim.”

~*~

“I don't believe it's wise to leave the Captain with my human part, Doctor.” Spock watched him with such an cold expression, Leonard nearly shivered. “I'm sure he's not doing harm on Jim, Spock. I know how close you two are. Human or not, Spock. You would never do anything to Jim.” He checked the vitals on the monitor. For a Vulcan who just lost his heart Spock seemed to be more than okay.

“I'm not talking about my human part to harm the Captain. I'm talking more about my human side taking advantage of the Captain.” Leonard blinked. Then he turned slowly around. “What exactly do you mean with ... taking advantage, Spock?” It wasn't like he was dumb and didn't saw how sappy both were acting around the other. How Jim looked at Spock when he thought nobody was watching. Or how Spock reacted if Jim was harmed or in danger or about to die. Because this was what loves does with one. It fucks with your normal behavior. “I believe the human expression is, he could try to fu - ...”

“Stop!” Leonard held up his hand. “... ck the Captain.” He looked back into Spocks eyes, who wasn't even blinking. Then he turned around so fast, he nearly got dizzy. He pressed the button of his intercom and tried to contact Jim. “Yes, Scotty?”

Leonard looked back to the Vulcan. “No, it's Leonard, Jim. Where are you and ... the other Spock?” He watched every tiny motion the Vulcan did. Especially the hands and face. “We're in my quarters, why?” And as he saw long fingers flexing, Leonard hoped that Scotty would find a solution fast. Because the last thing he wanted was two Spocks fighting over the damn kid. “Just checking up on you.” With this he ended the connection. Just to realize ... hadn't Human-Spock told them he wanted to do his shift? Then why the fuck wasn't he on the bridge but in Jim's ... And as if the Vulcan realized it before he did, Leonard saw to the empty bio-bed where the Vulcan had sat before Leonard had turned around only for a second.

“God damn it!”

~*~

“So ... you wanted to talk to me?” Jim smiled gentle at Human-Spock. He tried to name him like that to keep a little distance. But Jim knew ... it wasn't really working. Because to him of course Spock would be always his Spock with both of his parts. Yet. To Jim it didn't mattered if Spock was human or vulcan. He loved both sides. Together just as separated. “There is something, I always wanted to tell you, Jim.” This Spock ran with one hand through his black hair, shoved it out of his forehead and Jim believed it was one of the sexiest things he may have ever seen. Spock looked so appealing like this. Slowly Jim leaned back onto the edge of his desk. Watching Spock acting so human, because this was the human part of his friend, he got only a few times the chance to see ... And the more he saw from this side, the more Jim wanted to see. And get. It was like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

Spock suddenly stepped to him and Jim held his breath, as Spock stopped so close right in front of him. This Spock didn't seemed to have the need for space or respect of Jim's own space. He just took what he wanted and Jim swallowed by the thought about what this Spock also would like to take … “Jim, I wanted you to know that I -...” Just as Jim felt his heartbeat increase in fear and hope about what Spock wanted to say, the door slid open and over the shoulder of Human-Spock he saw Vulcan-Spock. His heart did a flip, just as his insides began to tingle as Jim realized what the expression the Vulcan face held. And that it was all about him.

“You should try to control your emotions.” The Vulcan told his human part while Jim just flexed his fingers around the edge of his desk. Human-Spock didn't stepped back. Nor did he seem to control himself. “Why should I even bother, Spock. You know … I'm human. I am the part of us, who is always getting ignored or pressed back. I never get anything more to say, than his name.”

“That's not true.” With this words which were cold and controlled Vulcan-Spock walked into Jim's quarters, closing the door. “I cannot control you if he's in danger. You know I cannot act alone on my feelings. It wouldn't be what we are.” Jim blinked and looked up to the Spock right in front of him, who seemed quiet interested in Jim's lips. “Yes, because that's all I may express. My fear and my sadness. But never once my love, nor my desire. You locked me in like a bird. But now I am free and you're not going to lock me up again!” Suddenly Spock leaned to him and just as Jim thought he could feel Spock's lips on his own, the man suddenly fell to the side and Jim glanced slowly from him to the Vulcan, who had still one hand raised. Watching his human part in a very cold expression. “Did … did you just knocked out your own part?”

“He was about to act unforgivable. I'm not letting him do something we both would regret. That wouldn't be logical.” For one second Jim had believed that the Vulcan had acted on this, because he didn't let his human have some pleasure with Jim alone … or that he was a little bit jealous. But hearing this made him believe that this Spock would never love him. Because Jim was just a human. “Wow. I never would have believed that Bones could be right with you.” With this he got to his knees and heaved the human part of Spock up, to place him at least on his couch. Behind him he could hear Spock following him. “What are you revering to?”

Jim put Human-Spock's long legs also up the the surface, before he turned to the Vulcan and looked at him. Pushing his pained feelings deep down. “That you may indeed be a robotic asshole. Only with the difference, that it's just one part of you who is it!” Jim passed the Vulcan and if his shoulder made a angry connection with Spock's he didn't mind. Instead he leaved his quarters and hoped to forget about the last minutes, because … hearing that loving Jim was regrettable … fuck. This one had really hurt him!

~*~

“I need to make some changes in the system, because the neutron storm seemed to have fucked over the system.” Scotty told him from underneath the consoles and Jim ran with his right hand through his hair. One day was long. But he could do it. He had to make it through 24 hours without running into one of the two Spocks.

There was just one fucking problem …

“Captain, one word?” And it's name was Spock.

Jim nearly gripped his hair in anger, before he let his hand fall back to his side. Then he turned away from the console Scotty worked on, to Vulcan-Spock. “No. You can not.” With this he walked to the nearly turbolift. Ignoring that Spock followed him. “Captain, it's urgent.” Jim pressed one button on the console and crossed his arm across his chest. Looking Spock cold in the eyes. “About my ship?” Yes, his ship and not theirs. Not now and maybe never again. “About me and my human part.” For one second Jim just watched Spock. But then he shook his head. “Then it has to wait 24 hours. Computer med-bay please.”

The doors slid close after he went into the lift, only that they slid open again, as long fingers shoot between them. Jim nearly felt his heart stop by the thought of Spock hurting his fingers just because of Jim. The Vulcan stepped into the lift and looked at Jim nearly just as soft, as his original Spock would. The one with both parts inside. And it made his heart ache for something he would never have. “What do you want?”

“You ...” Jim swallowed and his heart began to pound. “... have misunderstood me.” The feeling of hope again was crushed and Jim wanted to slap his forehead. “Yeah, this is maybe a humane problem.” That he sounded pissed and hurt went pass his ass. “Captain …” Jim rolled with his eyes and looked to the side. “Jim. … Jim!” The Vulcan took a step closer to him. But what made him look up was the sound of Spock saying his name. And what he had heard before, that it was only ever the Human part of Spock who may call Jim by his name. Not the Vulcan himself. Jim didn't knew how Spock seemed to work, but if he was right now only the rational and logical part of his Spock … The part who was always in control …

Then why was he looking at Jim, as if he was in deep pain.

“What I have said … I believe we would regret it to say or do things, we … wouldn't say or do if we would make the decision together. As a whole being.” They looked each other in the eyes. “So you're ignoring the fact that your human side likes me?” The Vulcan didn't blinked. Nor seemed he to say something avers to it. “ _Like_ isn't the term I would choose in connection with you, Jim.”

Jim opened his mouth to ask what the fuck this should mean. But the lift suddenly opened and he realized that he was were he had wanted to be. On the med-bay. This appeared to be the end of their conversation.

“I don't want you to regret anything because of me.” Thereby he walked past the Vulcan out of the lift. He came two steps away as long fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. It happened so fast, that Jim didn't got the time to react as the Vulcan pressed him back against the wall of the lift and kissed him.

If this would be anyone other than Jim, then the person would be shocked or push the Vulcan back. But he was Jim. And he would be damned if he wouldn't react instantly. So he wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and kissed him just as passionate and longing back, as he could. And while he had thought that if Spock would ever kiss him, _yes_ , then he had believed it would be his original Spock or Spock's human part, but never the Vulcan himself. Never the part of him that was the most logical being in the fucking universe.

Breathless, he withdrew and saw into the deep eyes of Spock. “I am not sure that your other part would be happy about this.”

“I don't care.” Spock said with a dark tone and even if it made Jim aroused, because … _damn_! He suddenly found that he did care. Because he really loved Spock. He wasn't only … in love with him, no he … he really loved Spock. His Spock. Both vulcan and human and this made him recline from Spock, who leaned again forward to kiss him. “But I do.”

With one last serious look, he walked away. And this time …  
The Vulcan didn't pulled him back.

~*~

“I love him.”

Leonard saw, from the chart he was looking at, up to Jim. Then he made a short confirming sound, before he looked back down. Thinking about what the damn lieutenant had eaten to get this rash. “What the fuck do you mean with 'hm', Bones? Don't you want to know whom I mean?”

He sighed. “Jim … I'm sorry but this is serious. Someone got an allergic reaction and it's a little bit more important than your feelings about the damn hobgoblin.” While he stood up from his position to walked into his lab, Jim followed him. “What the fuck do you mean my feelings about … since when do you know? I mean … seriously, Bones!”

Jim reached for him and Leonard swore. Chapel walked past them and Leonard gave her the chart. “Please take another blood sample and let it run through the system, okay?” After she nodded and walked away, Leonard went with Jim back into his office. He eyed Jim for a long moment. Then he moved to his desk, where he sat down on the edge. He watched Jim for another moment. Finally he took a long breath. “We know you're in love with Spock since nearly six years, Jim. And I'm sorry that you have just realized it. But … that's really nothing new to us.”

“What … hold on a second. What the fuck do you mean with … with _we_ and _us_ and …? What?” Jim gaped and Leonard took another breath before he went to Jim and pushed him gently down on the couch on the wall. “We, Jim, means that your closest friends knows about your feelings for Spock. I mean, for me it was obviously that you're falling for Spock around the mission on Niburu. Because for none other than him and maybe for me too, you would have risk your position and also your ship. And after that I thought it would leave by itself. But it didn't, because after your death and … Spock's reaction about that. I'm sorry, but it was always there, Jim. Just like Spock falling for you. I am not sure If he knew it happened since your death in the chamber. Damn it! I don't even know if he was sure he loved you before he told me he would leave the federation. But I know he realized his feelings, after he stayed and chosen you over Nyota and his own race. And Altamid has been almost two years back, Jim.”

The whole time Jim was silent. His best friend was clearly shocked. And Leonard could understand it. Damn it must be hard for Jim to hear this. But it was on time, that the two got it. Both weren't dumb, but damn it, they weren't the most intelligent species if it was about love. “Why … why didn't you tell me?”

Leonard made a face. “Seriously, Jim? Because you wouldn't have believed me. In the end you would have made just something really idiotic. Something that would have hurt yourself and the greenblooded hobgoblin, too. And I like you both too much, for watching this mess. But … don't tell him that.” Jim gulped and Leonard watched him closing his eyes for a long time. “He kissed me, you know.”

“Human-Spock?” Jim shook his head and Leonard opened his mouth in shock. “Nope. The Vulcan part. His other part wanted to do it, but he didn't let him act on his desire. Later he … what will happen if I'm going to ruin this, Bones? I mean … I have no relationship potential. I'm … I am not good enough for someone like Spock.”

Leonard punched Jim's arm. Hard. “Ow!”

“Well-deserved, you idiot! Who do you think you are? I say this only one time, Jim and then never again. You're … the best person I have ever met. You're intelligent as no one else I know. You're incredibly attractive and if I ever went to the other bay, I'm going to make my move on you. And you! Just … you are beautiful in every damn way. And there is a reason why Spock is so damn deep in love with you. So don't even try to make this into something it isn't. Because it's real. You deserves to be happy.” He watched his best friend bit his lip and he could swear Jim's incredibly beautiful blue eyes got watery. “Thank you … Leonard.” He rolled with his eyes and pushed Jim from the couch. “Go and get him. Or both … whatever you're into.” Jim blushed, but Leonard only tried not to imagine the three of them together.

In the end, he failed and cursed loudly.

~*~

Jim felt his heart into his throat. He knew they were both on the other side of this door and it made him feel both. Extreme fearful and yet aroused and hopeful. They hadn't much time. The last hours he only has thought about Spock and him. What could happen if they would act on their feelings. What could happen if he messed it up.

But in the end …

He knocked at the door from their shared bathroom and licked nervously his lips. It took two seconds, then the door opened and he looked into deep brown eyes, deep - not soft and yet Jim knew what laid behind them. How deep even the Vulcan felt for him.

“Can I come in?” Jim asked slowly and looked past the Vulcan to Human-Spock, who stood maybe two meters from the Vulcan away. “Of course.” With this Vulcan-Spock stepped to the side and Jim went slowly into the warm quarters. As he thought he stood in the middle of them, Jim stopped and glanced into the dark human brown eyes. There he could see just the same desire the Vulcan had let him feel in the lift and suddenly Jim knew how this would end …

And yet he knew this would happen as soon as two Spocks materialized on the transporter.

“I love you.” He said, while he looked into Human-Spock's eyes and before he turned around to the Vulcan. Jim really stood in the middle he realized. “And I don't care what part you show me, Spock. I love every part of you. The one who cried as I died and the one who told me I'm illogical. I'm not making a difference between you two, because that's who you are. And you're everything for me.” Jim looked slowly back to the Human man who looked at him with brown watery eyes.

Before he even knew what happened, the Human part of Spock went to him and kissed him. Not near as passionate as the Vulcan did hours before. But more softer and careful, than Jim ever got kissed. He closed his eyes and returned it just as slowly in the same time, as he felt warm hands touching his sides and hot lips on his neck. For a second Jim shivered by the sensation of being kissed and touched by two Spocks. It was better than he ever could have imagined it.

As he laid one hand into Human-Spock's neck, he reached with the other one behind himself and threaded his fingers into the short black hair. Jim moaned into the kiss, as the Vulcan bit his neck soft. Then he was turned and kissed by the same Spock. Jim got a little bit dizzy, but he couldn't really care. Instead he pressed himself up to the Vulcan, while the other pushed his T-Shirt slowly up. The Vulcan growled as they interrupted their kiss by Human-Spock pulling the fabric over his head. And if Jim wasn't already hard in his pants, he would be right now!

Long fingers trailed over his back and were followed by soft lips. It was hard to concentrate on both, because they were on their own way so intense and perfect. And Jim feared that he wouldn't be … “You are. For both of us.” The Vulcan said in a dark tone and Jim swallowed. Then he flexed his fingers inside the silken hair, as he kissed him fiercely. Because … he had forgot about Spock being a damn Telepath, but he wanted him. He wanted Spock to read him. Always. It meant he was inside his mind, deep underneath his skin and this was all he ever wanted. All or nothing.

Spock had made the decision and he did it for everything, so Jim did it, too.

Suddenly he felt his pants being pushed down and Jim blushed a little bit as he felt Spocks stubble right above his cheeks and then the hot long fingers of the Vulcan over those, before the same fingers gripped them so hard they were pulled apart and then Jim heard himself moan like a damn whore, because … and he was so fucking glad he had showered before coming to them. “You taste fucking delicious, Jim.” The Human whispered rough against his rim, at the same time as Jim's head fell breathless against the Vulcan's shoulder. Not a moment later, as he felt another lick and then one long finger pushing too slowly into his hole. “Fuck!”

“Yes.” Jim couldn't hold another moan, as he felt suddenly something hot and very, very long pushing against his abdomen. And as he opened his eyes …

“God, Spock.” Jim bit his lips as he took in the dark green dick, which didn't really looked like a human dick, more like the most beautiful alien penis he'd ever seen in his life. His own cock twitched alone by the thought of being fucked by it. But first … Another finger was pushed into him and Jim needed to concentrate not to close his eyes, as he wrapped his fingers around the green cock and enjoyed how silken, but already wet and just perfect it felt inside his hand. “Jim.” The dark tone made him looking up, where he could see how fetching green the tips of Spock's ears were just like the checks and that he looked as aroused, as Jim felt himself. And suddenly he realized … even when they were in the upper number. He … was what they wanted. So he would give it them.

“Fuck me.” He whispered rough into the Vulcan ear, before he licked over the tip. It was then, when the Human pulled his fingers out of him and he took advantage of the situation. So he turned away from the Vulcan and took the other Spock by his hand. Pulling him to the bed, where he pushed him down and kissed him slowly, but very tantalizing. Human-Spock knelt in front of Jim, while they kissed and Jim wrapped his fingers now around a very human and beautiful long cock. Pumping it slowly and enjoying how wet it already felt. He just could imagine how hard it would be for this part. Not to act on all the desire, Spock pushed more and more in the kiss, what made Jim a little bit giddy. And if it wouldn't be already enough, he suddenly felt hot hands again on his back, knew it was the Vulcan, because the other Spock had his hands on Jim's ass.

Slowly they pulled apart and Jim pushed the Spock on the bed a little bit further, so he could stretch out a little bit, but still kneeling on the bed, as he bent and took Spock's pink tip into his mouth. Moaning nearly in synchronous with them, as the Vulcan pushed in the same second his cock into him. Jim knew he would not take long. Not alone because the cock was so much bigger, than it had felt inside his hand, and fuck … they felt so good inside of him. He thought, the more he took into his mouth. Enjoying the sensation of long fingers, pulling on his hair, whenever he sucked on Spock's hot twitching cock and tasting his delicious drops of precome. All at the same time, while the Vulcan gripped his hips so hard he was sure he would get bruises from it. And fucked him in the exact force Jim wanted him to fuck him.

It was everything to feel them both. So different and yet perfect in union in their way to touch him and letting him touch them. And if Jim thought it couldn't get more intense, long fingers touched suddenly his face and Jim was lost in a sensation, for which he didn't find words to describe it.

~*~

Jim bit his lips. “Okay, ready?” Scottys fingered hang over the buttons, as Jim stopped him and went to the transporter. He looked from one Spock, to the other. Not even bothering to separate them inside his thoughts. Not after …

A few seconds later, he nodded and stepped back. They no longer needed words. Never again. And yet, Jim felt for the moment both Spocks disappeared incredibly frightened. Only when the transporter again did his magic, Jim held his breath and … he didn't dared to blink, as he stared right into one pair of deep, beautiful brown eyes, only one person in the universe had. “Happy to see you're back again, Spock.” Jim said with a happy smile, as Spock just cooked his head to the side and a soft smile began to form on his kissable lips. “I never really was away … Jim.”

No. He was not, Jim thought and felt his heart beating harder than ever, as Spock stepped from the transporter and closed his fingers in a very soft greeting around Jim's. Not once bothering what Scotty or Bones would say. And even if Jim wanted nothing more, to kiss him also in a human way. That Spock had first kissed him right in front of the others meant much more to him than anything else. It was all he ever wanted.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
